Através das Cordilheiras Brancas
by Dada.maxi
Summary: Existe uma lenda que conta a história de uma jovem guerreira em sua busca de mostrar a todos que era capaz, em uma missão de alto risco ela prova seu valor, levando um jovem rapaz através das Cordilheiras Brancas! Foi ali que aprendeu a ouvir seu coração


**Título: **Através das Cordilheiras Brancas

**Autora: **Hadassa M. V.

**Casal: **Rin e Sesshoumaru

**Legenda: **

Amo Sesshoumaru - Ação e Fala

"_Eu amo Inuyasha" - Pensamento_

**A Rin é demais - Narração da pessoa que conta a lenda**

_**Te desejo - Hentai**_

**Isso é um sonho?/**Is it a dream?_** - **_Letra da música

**Resumo**: Existe uma lenda que conta a história de uma jovem guerreira em sua busca de mostrar a todos que era capaz, em uma missão de alto risco ela prova seu valor, levando um jovem rapaz através das Cordilheiras Brancas! Foi ali que aprendeu a ouvir seu coração e ouviu ele bater mais alto

**Classificação: **T

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**1856 - Inglaterra**

**Eu desejo lhes contar sobre uma guerreira, uma brava guerreira que enfrentando o preconceito que todos tinham, provou seu valor e se tornou uma lenda…uma jovem que aceitou a missão de levar um jovem lorde até o outro lado das perigosas Cordilheiras Brancas…mas principalmente: aprendeu junto deste a ouvir seu coração e obedece-lo… está é sua lenda!**

**Anos antes… (1829 - Japão)**

**E**la era filha de um ex-soldado condecorado do Japão, que após se apaixonar havia aberto mão da antiga profissão após descobrir que sua esposa esperava uma criança e havia se tornado um ferreiro. Conta a lenda que ele havia criado uma espada, feita com as cinzas de seus ancestrais misturado ao ferro e com o fio de cabelo de sua esposa simbolizando a sua devoção a seus antepassados e seu amor a esposa.

**O** nome de sua mãe era Aika, que significa Canção de Amor, possuía cabelos negros e olhos verdes, era sempre gentil e sorridente, praticamente ingênua das malícias desse mundo… e foi isto que o atraio em seu pai: Aki que significa Outono, tinha cabelos e olhos castanhos, era leal e justo, além de muito devotado a esposa.

**M**as as coisas mudaram, havia surgido a guerra e com ela todos os homens haviam sido convocados, inclusive seu pai, afinal ele era um ótimo general e saberia levar seus comandados a vitória tal qual era esperada.

**A** guerra acabou com o Japão vitorioso, mas ela havia exigido seu preço e para Aki, ele foi o maior de todos. Quando chegou em casa desejava reencontrar a esposa, mas não foi feliz em seu propósito…um dia antes sua esposa havia sido atacada por alguns ladrões, e ao tentar se defender ela se feriu gravemente. Ela tinha uma escolha: ou ela ou a criança…

… **e** Aika fez sua escolha: **a criança**. Aika tinha dificuldades em engravidar, quando ela conseguiu engravidar para ela a criança havia se tornado o seu bem mais precioso e havia jurado a si mesma proteger a criança com toda a sua força e com sua alma e vida se fosse necessária.

**Q**uando Aki chegou em casa ela havia acabado de dar a luz e agora pagava o preço por sua escolha…ela estava morrendo.

**Aika: **Prometa-me que vai ama-la? Que vai ensina-la a ser forte? A confiar em si mesma?

**Aki: **Você não pode me deixar!!

**Aika: **Apenas me prometa para que posso ir para o outro lado em paz! Prometa?

**Kaede: **Prometa meu jovem, é a única forma de deixa-la pelo menos ir em paz.

**D**isse a velha governanta que havia criado Aika como se fosse sua mãe, já que esta era órfã de nascimento.

**Aki: **Eu prometo!

**Aika: **Arigatou!!!

**D**isse sorrindo antes de partir, ela sabia que seu marido não faltaria com sua promessa, podia descansar em paz.

**A**ki vendo a esposa ali morta, sem mais vida, com o último sopro de vida já desfalecido entrou em desespero…ela estava morta, ele a havia escondido das malícias do mundo e por tal ingenuidade ela havia sido morta, não cometerei de novo tal erro. Se aproximou do berço e seu coração se alegrou do que viu, uma menina…uma bela menina de cabelos negros como a mãe e olhos castanhos como o pai.

**Kaede: **Que nome dará a ela?

**A**ki observando o nascer do Sol pela janela que iluminava pouco a pouco um lírio sobre um lago teve uma idéia.

**Aki: **Rin…Rin Asami **(N/A Rin = Lírio d'água + Asami = Beleza da Manhã daria mais o menos o sentido de Lírio d'água com a Beleza da Manhã)**

**Kaede: **Um belo nome meu senhor…deseja algo?!

**Aki: **Sim…poderia cuidar dos preparativos…para o…

**Kaede:** Para o funeral meu senhor?

**Aki: **Hai!

**Kaede: **Me apressarei em cuidar dos detalhes, deseja algo mais?

**Aki: **Não…pode me deixar só agora!

**Kaede: **Hai

**D**isse se retirando do quarto enquanto Aki observava a filha. Ele havia tomado uma decisão: tornaria a mais forte e brava guerreira daquela região para que esta nunca viesse a ser machucada ou morta um dia.

**16 anos depois… (1845 - Japão)**

**O** Imperador do Japão havia acabado de assinar um acordo com um dos vários lordes. O nome deste era Sesshoumaru Taisho, lorde das terras do Oeste, tinha em torno de seus 24 anos, cabelos da cor exótica de prata e olhos âmbares, alto e viril, para quem não o conhecia ele poderia ser frio e voraz, mas quem convivia bem próximo podia perceber que mesmo sendo tão frio ele era justo e leal para com seus aldeões.

**E**le morava em um reino bem distante, ao Oeste, por isso havia ido acompanhado de alguns de seus guardas pessoais, mas havia ocorrido um imprevisto. Noite anterior este se meteram em uma briga numa casa de jogo e segundo as leis locais eles teriam que ficar presos por pelo menos 3 meses, como forma de pagar pelo estragos feito a cidade em suas brigas.

**M**as Sesshoumaru precisava estar em sua casa em pelo menos dois meses que era quando herdaria oficialmente o reino, o atraso poderia ser simbolizado como descaso de Sesshoumaru pelo reino.

**Sesshoumaru: **Eu preciso partir logo, não poderia liberar meus guardas?…prometo envia-los de volta depois para pagar pelo que fizeram.

**Kohaku: **Não posso! Se fizesse isso, o povo acreditaria que estou dando uma brecha na lei…seria contra meus princípios: As leis devem ser rigorosamente cumpridas.

**K**ohaku, chefe da polícia local, estavam irredutível, ele não poderia fazer nada se os guardas de Sesshoumaru ao beberem além da conta havia desrespeitado diversas leis.

**F**oi quando apareceu Miroku, chefe da guarda pessoal do imperador, ele era alto de cabelos e olhos castanhos, era casado com Sango, uma jovem de origem ciganas cabelos e olhos também castanhos…ele e Kohaku eram cunhados e o primeiro adorava frustrar este, e no momento ele possuía uma solução.

**Miroku: **Creio que sei quem pode auxilia-lo em seu caminho de volta para a sua casa!

**Sesshoumaru: **Quem?!

**Miroku: **O general Aki, ultimamente ele mora perto das montanhas…creio que ele seria perfeito para o trabalho!

**Sesshoumaru: **Mas só ele?

**Miroku: **Sim…ele tem um vasto conhecimento das Cordilheiras Brancas, por lá seria uma passagem segura, nenhum ladrão se aventura a passar por lá nesta época de inverno…Aki seria um perfeito guia.

**Kohaku: **Isto seria loucura, se você não morrer congelado ao cair em um dos rios, morreria por causa dos animais selvagens desta época que se escondem por entre a floresta.

**M**as Sesshoumaru não estava nenhum um pouco preocupado com isso, seu único desejo era ir para casa o mais breve possível.

**Sesshoumaru: **Se eu fosse pelas cordilheiras brancas, quanto tempo ao certo demoraria para chegar ao meu destino?

**Miroku: **Não mais que um mês acredito.

**Sesshoumaru: **Perfeito…poderia me dizer onde encontrar este tal Aki!

**Miroku: **Eu o levo até lá, são pelo menos dois dias de viagem daqui até lá.

**Kohaku: **Eu vou junto, adoraria visitar Rin e até porque vou adorar ver quando Aki recusar seu pedido…ultimamente ele só tem olhos para a filha.

**Miroku: **Não sei porque insiste na jovem, ela já recusou seu pedido inúmeras vezes.

**Kohaku: **Não se intrometa em assuntos que não foi chamado.

**Sesshoumaru: **Não sei se notaram mais eu preciso partir logo.

**D**isse com sua conhecida frieza e rispidez.

**Miroku: **Claro…vamos!

**Nas montanhas do Norte…**

**A**ki ouvia as informações e a missão que Miroku pedia que ele aceitasse atenciosamente.

**Aki: **Infelizmente não posso aceitar tal missão, ultimamente ando bastante debilitado e não conseguiria atravessar as Cordilheiras…mas conheço alguém perfeito para o serviço de completa confiança!

**Sesshoumaru: **Quem você sugere?

**Aki: **Minha filha!

**Kohaku: **Nem pensar, seria perigoso demais para ela…além do mais ela é uma mulher.

**A**ki não se deixou levar pelas palavras de Kohaku e continuou a explicação.

**Aki: **Rin foi treinada com os mais avançados técnicas de defesa e ataque, além das quais ela aperfeiçoo por si própria, além do mais ela conhece aquelas montanhas como ninguém…me arisco até a dizer que ela seja melhor do que eu.

**Sesshoumaru: **Sendo assim eu concordo!

**Aki: **Mas não permitirei que ela viaje sozinha…deve haver alguém com vocês que possa acompanha-los.

**Sesshoumaru: **Hai…meu servo pessoal Jake irá conosco.

**Aki: **Kaede…vá chamar Rin por favor.

**Kaede: **Um instante!

**Enquanto isso…**

**R**in estava treinando alguns golpes, quando é interrompida pela presença de sua ama Kaede, que vinha avisar que seu pai a chamava.

**Kaede: **Há alguns homens com ele…e Kohaku veio também, creio que para pedi-la de novo em casamento.

**Rin: **E de novo recusarei.

**Kaede: **Por que sempre recusas o pedido do jovem?

**Rin: **Não o amo, só posso oferecer a ele minha amizade…mas sabes por que sou chamada?

**Kaede: **Parece que finalmente conseguiste uma missão.

**Rin: **Isto é maravilhoso.

**R**in foi correndo para ver seu pai, e sua primeira ação ao entrar na sala foi observar o jovem de olhos âmbares que a observava, pelas suas roupas e pose pode perceber ser algum importante lorde. Não podia negar que era bonito, mas parecia tão triste!!

**S**esshoumaru também achou Rin bastante bonita, tinha longos cabelos negros tal como a mais escura noite, o cumprimentou com bastante elegância e calma, pelo visto sabia reconhecer um lorde mostrando sua educação e bom conhecimento, quando está ergue-se ele se pôs a observar seus belos olhos castanhos, esta percebendo que ele a observa corou o que tornou suas feições ainda mais belas. Sesshoumaru ao observar a jovem começou a ter certas ideias em relação a esta, como Rin seria na cama? Ele acreditava que ela fosse uma verdadeira leoa, balançou a cabeça tentou afastar tais pensamentos, ela seria sua guia, não deveria ter tais pensamentos em relação a jovem. **(N/A Sessy…Sessy!! Se não tem jeito einh)**

**R**in ouvia calmamente qual era sua missão, quando terminaram a explicação resolveu dar sua opinião.

**Rin: **Creio que é melhor irmos pelo lado sul da montanha, a neve por lá nesse período e bem mais resistente e os riscos de ocorrer alguma avalanche são bem menores.

**Kohaku: **Você não irá concorda com essa loucura Rin? Irá?!

**Rin: **Sim, afinal temos grandes chances de sairmos vivos se tomarmos todos os cuidados e ainda chegar a tempo.

**Kohaku: **Mas… mas você é uma garota!

**Rin: **E VOCÊ ACHA QUE SÓ POR ISSO EU NÃO SEJA CAPAZ?!

**Kohaku: **Rin eu só quero protege-la

**Rin: **Pois você irá precisar proteger a si mesmo, se quiser manter a cabeça em cima do pescoço é melhor guardar tais comentários para si mesmo. Agora se me permitem tenho que ir me preparar. **(N/A Isso ai Rin, põem moral na história)**

**Todos: **Hai!

**S**esshoumaru não pode deixar se impressionar com a atitude da garota, como uma fera indomável, diria e isto tornava-a ainda melhor a seus olhos…sempre quis conhecer uma mulher dominadora. Sesshoumaru se repreendeu pessoalmente por tais pensamentos…ela não passava de uma garota, além de ser 8 anos mais nova.

**Alguns minutos depois…**

**R**in usava uma calça uva acompanhada de uma blusa branca com detalhes em uva e uma faixa vermelha amarrada em volta.

**Aki: **Minha filha quero lhe dar algo!

**Rin: **Hai Otou-san

**Aki: **Quero que fique com minha espada.

**D**isse entregando a espada à Rin, que recusa…esta tinha o cabo vermelho bordado em dourado com o desenho de uma cerejeira, a bainha desta era toda em vermelha com o símbolo do clã gravado também em dourado.

**Rin: **Eu não posso aceitar…não sou digna de tal honra.

**Aki: **Você já se provou digna diversas vezes! E com está espada estará ligado a nossos ancestrais e também a sua mãe!

**Rin: **Arigatou Otou-san…irei protegê-la com minha vida se necessário.

**Aki: **Eu sei que irá…mas a verdade é que eu a desejo sã e segura de volta a nossa casa.

**Alguns dias depois…**

**A **viagem transcorria calmamente, enquanto Sesshoumaru se sentia cada vez mais mergulhando na profundeza daquelas belas imagens de vasta paisagem branca e o mesmo ocorria em relação a seus sentimentos por Rin, ele se encantava cada vez mais com a jovem que demonstrava habilidade nata para comando, tal qual um general e muitas vezes se pegava pensando na jovem e tinha desejos cada vez maiores por tê-la em sua cama, ficava pensando em como seria sua pele…o gosto de seus lábios…e assim por diante.

**R**in também não podia negar a sua forte atração para com Sesshoumaru, mas ela sabia que para ele só seria um simples caso de um noite, e não sabia se deveria entregar-se totalmente aquele homem que tanto a encantava.

**U**m dia eles haviam acampado ao lado de um lago congelado, pois as árvores os daria proteção a noite, apesar do imenso frio.

**C**omo aquela região era muito fria, Rin pediu a Jake para cortar lenhas enquanto ela iria atrás de uma caça para a refeição daquele dia.

**S**esshoumaru já estava cansado de ficar no acampamento sem fazer nada e resolveu andar pela a floresta sem se afastar muito, não levou armas, afinal a própria Rin disse que não corriam risco de ladrões por aquele lado…aquele foi se erro, poderia não haver ladrões mais havia outros perigos, como os animais e a própria natureza.

**U**m urso selvagem caçava na região e vendo Sesshoumaru começou a persegui-lo. Sesshoumaru estava tão preocupado em fugir, que acabou se esquecendo do rio congelado e correndo sobre ele, em um momento o urso o deu uma patada o ferindo e com isso acabou rachando o gelo e ambos caíram na água congelada.

**R**inque acabava de chegar, vendo o ocorrido não pensou duas vezes: tirou o máximo de roupa que pode para que elas não a levassem para o fundo e pulou atrás de Sesshoumaru…aqueles foram os 10 minutos mais angustiantes de sua vida, em que nadando contra o próprio frio e contra o risco de perde sua vida procurou salvar Sesshoumaru.

**E**la estava quase o alcançando, quando precisou subir a superfície e num sopro profundo mergulhou novamente trazendo Sesshoumaru a beira do rio, onde depositou este e com a ajuda de Jake carregou Sesshoumaru até a cabana deste o depositando sobre a cama…foi quando percebeu que este estava com febre, devido a água congelado e um machucado um pouco abaixo da barriga, concerteza causado pela a patada do urso.

**Jake: **Ele está bem?

**Rin: **Hai…só está um pouco febril.

**Jake: **O que posso fazer para ajudar?

**Rin: **Vou precisar que pegue roupas secas para seu amo e traga as lenhas para cá, não esqueça de reservar um pouco para si…as noites por aqui são muito frias!

**Jake: **Mais alguma coisa?

**Rin: **Sim, preciso de uma bacia com água para ajudar abaixar a febre, veja se consiga um pouco de álcool, linha e agulha para o machucado…consegui caçar um coelho, faça uma sopa bem reforçada, isso o ajudará a recuperar as forças… logo depois pode ir se retirar, não se preocupe que eu fico com seu ele!

**J**ake se apressou em conseguir tudo que Rin pediu e foi fazer a sopa que esta lhe pediu bem reforçada.

**Na cabana de Sesshoumaru…**

**R**in tirava pouco a pouco a roupa de Sesshoumaru para troca-lo, mesmo tentando se controlar não pode resistir acariciar aqueles peitos fortes, olhou para as mãos grossas e se imaginou como seria tê-las acariciando sua pele, se aproximou lentamente e deu um leve beijo em Sesshoumaru…logo se arrependeu por tal ousadia, aquele beijo simples e singelo a despertou para um sentimento que pouco a pouco reconhecia ser amor.

**T**entando afastar tais pensamento pois se a trabalhar, jogou um pouco de álcool sobre a ferida e se pós a costurar essa um pouco nervosa, ela era acostumada a costurar roupas não um homem, temia errar algum ponto e faze-lo sofrer. Logo depois apareceu Jake com a sopa, pediu para deixar a de Sesshoumaru ali por perto que assim que ele acordasse ela ao faria comer e aconselhou este a se deitar em sua cabana.

**R**in ficou horas cuidando de Sesshoumaru, fazendo tudo ao seu alcance para abaixar a febre, mas acabou cedendo pelo cansaço e dormindo sentada mesmo. Quando Sesshoumaru acordou e observou Rin dormindo ali não entendendo muito bem, mas ao se mexer sentiu um pouco de dor devido ao machucado e vendo este se lembrou dos últimos acontecimentos: de cair no rio e Rin pular neste para salva-lo, também se lembrava vagamente das vozes que ouviu em que Rin dava ordens a Jake…mas foi outra lembrança que lhe veio a mente meio embaçada que o deixou espantado…

…**R**in o havia beijado, se lembrava disso pois nesse momento ele havia despertado rapidamente ao sentir algo sobre seus lábios e foi com espanto maior que percebeu que outrora todo aquele sentimento de luxúria havia se transformado em outro totalmente diferente: Carinho! Paixão! Desejo! E se arriscava até em dizer Amor!

**L**ogo este nota que ela está com frio e coloca uma de suas várias cobertas sobre esta, mas Rin percebendo o movimento acaba despertando e vê Sesshoumaru. Logo esta percebe que este está sem camisa mostrando o belo corpo e acaba corando. Sesshoumaru notando o olhar de Rin sobre si com malícia não pode deixar de dar um sorriso de lado.

**Rin: **Fico… fico feliz que esteja melhor!

Disse tentando afastar a imagem daquele corpo da sua mente.

**Sesshoumaru: **Arigatou.

**Rin: **Você precisa se alimentar para recuperar suas forças…creio que está um pouco fria, mas pedi para Jake faze-la bem reforçada.

**N**isso Rin começou a dar a sopa a Sesshoumaru, enquanto este apenas observava as faces da jovem…num determinado momento Sesshoumaru puxa Rin com tudo para esta se erguer e a beija.

**(N/A Início da Hentai! Me perdoem se ficar meio sonsa, eu não sou boa em escrever isso)**

_**Sesshoumaru beijava Rin com toda a sua posse em relação a jovem que se sentia desfalecer com o beijo, se se Sesshoumaru não tivesse a segurando tão firme contra o seu corpo com certeza cairia, naquele momento não podia mais confiar nas forças de sua perna. **_

_**Num gesto de ousadia Sesshoumaru coloca sua mão para dentro do kimono da jovem e roça seus dedos nos seios dessa, que sentia cada vez mais crescer um forte desejo dentro de si…um enorme vazio e um incêndio que crescia dentro de seu corpo nublando seus sentidos completamente. **_

_**Rin começa a traçar beijos pelo pescoço de Sesshoumaru e morde sua orelha, deixando este extasiado com a carícia… Rin não sabia ao certo o que estava fazendo, apenas estava seguindo seus extintos.**_

_**Sesshoumaru: **_O que está fazendo comigo?

_**Rin: **_Não te gostas?

_**Sesshoumaru: **_Sim, muito… mas saiba se continuar assim não vou poder parar.

_**E era de todo verdade, Rin podia sentir o desejo deste abaixo de si latente.**_

_**Rin: **_Acho que nenhum de nós conseguirá parar mais…por favor me torne tua.

_**Sesshoumaru: **_Tem certezas do que pedes?

_**Rin: **_Hai!

_**Sesshoumaru volta a beijar Rin e despi-la pouco a pouco, por onde ele passava suas mãos e depositava seus lábios Rin se sentia como se fosse em brasa.**_

_**Pouco a pouco Sesshoumaru foi deitando Rin sobre a cama e ali a possuiu tornando sem mais delongas: Sua!!**_

**A **parti daquele dia Rin e Sesshoumaru se viam cada dia mais próximo, mas algo incomadava Rin: ele não havia dito que a amava e ela nem sabia se ele queria algo sério para com ela, tentava perguntar durante as noites já que de manhã e de tarde era impossível devido a caminhada, mas era só ele beija-la e ela esquecia do que ia perguntar e na manhã seguinte quando acordava acontecia tudo de novo.

**S**esshoumaru observava Rin, esta estava bastante concentrada na estrada a sua frente, eles deveria chegar ainda a essa tarde ao Reino do Oeste, já podiam observar lá longe nas montanhas a casa de Sesshoumaru imponente e majestosa, ele queria pela primeira vez que a viagem tivesse durado mais tempo, logo ele e Rin não poderiam ficar mais juntos, só não sabia ainda como contar tal fato a Rin. **(N/A O que o Sessy esconde? Vão ficar curiosos por enquanto) **

**A**ssim que chegou a sua casa avistou sua "mãe", Ozayou, lhe sorrindo e do lado desta seu meio-irmão mais novo do lado desta, Inuyasha. Inuyasha era uma cópia mais nova de Sesshoumaru, com cabelos também prateados e longos, um belo corpo e olhos topázios, mas era um pouco mais baixo**. (N/A Eu coloquei Mãe entre aspas porque a Ozayou, não é mãe de verdade do Sesshoumaru, ela é a madrasta dele)**

**S**ua "mãe" havia pedido para Rin para ficar com eles alguns dias, Sesshoumaru pode observar que sua mãe havia gostado da garota e vice-versa, durante toda a tarde elas ficaram juntas conversando no jardim, Rin assim como sua mãe adorava flores, as suas preferidas eram rosas.

**S**esshoumaru as observava das janelas, ele ficava a cada dia mais fascinado com Rin. Além de ser uma líder nata, tal como o pai, ser esperta e corajosa, ela era bonita, educada e também meiga, além de uma ótima amante. Uma mistura perfeita de tudo que quis em uma mulher, além de sua "mãe" ter simpatizado com a garota…mas nem tudo era assim tão simples, ele tinha um dever para com o seu povo. **(N/A Ainda em dúvida? Vocês já vão entender)**

**H**aviam colocado Rin em um belo quarto, mas a garota não conseguia dormir e resolveu andar pela casa, mesmo sem perceber seu corpo a guiava exactamente em direção ao quarto de Sesshoumaru, como se ele fosse uma imã que a atraía como se esta fosse de metal, assim que passou pela porta ouviu uma discussão de Sesshoumaru com sua madrasta.

**E**la já estava indo embora, afinal era feio ouvir a conversa dos outros, mas parou assim que ouviu seu nome e se escondeu para saber o que estava acontecendo.

**(N/A As partes em itálicas são o pensamento de Rin e as outras são a briga)**

**Ozayou: **Você não poderá enrolar Rin para sempre Sesshoumaru e sabes bem disso.

"_Como assim? O que está acontecendo"_

**Sesshoumaru: **Eu só te peço um pouco mais de tempo.

**Ozayou: **Jamais, ela é uma boa moça Sesshoumaru e não deixarei ser enganada! Ela precisa saber que estás noivo.

"_Noivo? Oh Kami, onde eu fui me meter" _pensou tentando segurar o choro.

**Sesshoumaru: **Não sei se seria capaz! Ela deve estar achando que eu quero algo sério, mas melhor que ninguém sabes que isso é impossível, meu casamento com uma das irmãs Higurashi irá garantir paz ao nosso reino e formar alianças. **(N/A Mistério resolvido)**

**Ozayou: **Você a iludiu Sesshoumaru, trate de consertar tal erro…ou você conta ou eu conto.

**R**in não conseguiu se segurar um soluço chamando a atenção de ambos. Ozayou foi até a porta e viu Rin. A jovem estava pálida com lágrimas escorrendo pela face.

**E**la ergueu um pouco e viu Sesshoumaru mais pálido e surpreso ainda a observando.

**Ozayou: **Oh minha querida, não fique….

**E**la não esperou terminar a frase de Ozayou tentando consola-la, saiu correndo com lágrimas nos olhos, ainda podia ouvir Sesshoumaru a chamando mais não deu atenção.

**Sesshoumaru: **RIN ESPERE!!

**Ozayou: **Ambos sabíamos que isso aconteceria hora ou menos hora.

**Sesshoumaru: **Eu irei até ela.

**D**isse já correndo em direção ao jardim que era para onde Rin tinha ido, chegando lá a encontrou encostada em uma árvore chorando.

**Sesshoumaru: **Rin…

**D**isse se aproximando lentamente e pondo a mão sobre o ombro da garota.

**R**in reuniu toda a raiva que possuía para não esmorecer com aquele simples toque e se virou para Sesshoumaru.

**Rin: **Me deixe em paz!!

**D**isse querendo ir embora, mas Sesshoumaru a segurou pelo pulso e a virou em direção a seu corpo a abraçando.

**Sesshoumaru: **Apenas me ouça. Sei que errei em não ter lhe contado que estava noivo, mas eu nunca me imaginei que me envolveria com você. Você é perfeita, tudo que eu sempre gostei em uma mulher em uma só. Por favor seja minha!

**Rin: **Nani?

**Sesshoumaru: **Não como esposa, eu ainda preciso me casar mas…. Mas como…

**R**in logo compreendeu o que ele lhe pedia e ficou furiosa se afastando com tudo daquele abraço.

**Rin: **Uma amante! E isso que me pedes….Jamais serei uma amante, seja qual for o homem...até mesmo o que amo! Hai, aishiteru… mas eu mereço muito mais do que está a me oferecer. Não se preocupe comigo, partirei amanhã bem cedo e sua noiva não ficará sabendo de mim, não sou vingativa.

**D**isse já se virando para ir embora, arrumaria suas coisas o mais rápido possível. Se sentia humilhada e ultrajada com o pedido que lhe fora feito.

**P**artiu cedo aquela manhã, apesar da insistência de Ozayou que ficasse e descansasse mais alguns dias, mas Rin estava irredutível em sua escolha, quando mais rápido estivesse longe dali melhor seria.

**S**esshoumaru apenas a observava da janela, ele era um tolo, a jovem havia dito que o amava e ele não havia confessado seus sentimentos, pior havia proposto que esta fosse sua amante. Deveria saber pelo carácter de Rin que ela jamais aceitaria.

**R**in olhou para cima e viu Sesshoumaru a observando pela janela, se virou rapidamente e colocou velocidade no cavalo em rumo a casa, e a cada passo ela deixava não só o reino do Oeste para trás mais também seu coração com o único homem que realmente amou.**(N/A Esse seria um final perfeito para a história não?!! RSSRS Brincadeira ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer) **

**O**zayou se aproximou lentamente de Sesshoumaru.

**Ozayou: **Você deveria saber que não se pode ter tudo que se quer. Se queres algo deve abrir mão de outro.

**D**isse e saiu deixando Sesshoumaru reflectindo sobre o que havia dito.

**Um mês depois…**

**R**in se observava no longo espelho a sua frente, o vestido de noiva era simples mas era muito bonito, havia pertencido a sua mãe. Era justo no buço e logo depois caia até em baixo bastante rodado, e no busto havia desenhos de lírios e lhe caia como uma luva e ainda disfarçava bem o que queria esconder. Os cabelos havia sido preso em um coque e as partes soltas haviam sido cacheadas.

**R**in estava preocupada, logo todos perceberiam a verdade, a barriga crescia e logo as roupas não poderiam mais disfarçar. Além de tudo ainda havia seu Otou-san, no começo ele ficou uma fera, agora já estava mais calmo, mas ele havia lhe dado uma decisão: Ou tirava a criança ou aceitava o pedido de Kohaku para se casarem.

**K**ohaku?! Ele havia se mostrado um grande amigo em todo este tempo e quando descobriu sobre a criança ele havia proposto assumir a paternidade. Não sabia como agradecer a ele por propor assumir um filho que nem era seu.

**A**h… Sesshoumaru?! Como ele estaria? Apesar de tudo o que houve em todo esse tempo não havia um único momento em que o nome dele lhe surgisse a mente, as noites costumava a chorar baixinho, imaginando o peso e o calor do corpo dele junto ao seu, por Kami, como o amava! Mas não tinha tempo para colocar seus sentimentos em primeiro lugar, deveria agir com a razão e se casar com Kohaku mesmo o amando só como amigo.

**R**espirou fundo e saiu do quarto, seu casamento ocorreria em sua casa mesmo, no jardim que ficava perto do caminho para o estabulo. Kohaku havia concordado em fazer um casamento simples ocidental na pequena igreja que havia em sua casa.

**S**eu pai lhe sorria ao lhe dar o braço.

**Aki: **Você está linda e tão parecida com sua mãe, mas para uma noiva você não está assim tão feliz.

**Rin: **Não se preocupe Otou-san sei o que é o certo a se fazer!

**D**e repente apareceu Shippo, o menino que cuidava dos cavalos carregando uma carta para Rin.

**Shippo: **Menina Rin… Menina Rin, um moço de cabelos brancos me pediu para te entregar isso.

"_Cabelos brancos…por Kami, será Sesshoumaru"_

**Aki: **Está tudo bem?

**Rin: **Hai…não se preocupe Otou-san só lerei a carta e irei em sua direção.

**Aki: **Hai!!

**D**isse já se afastando.

**Rin: **Shippo pode me entregar a carta por favor?

**Shippo: **Aqui está.

**D**isse entregando um envelope branco a Rin e partindo. Rin tremeu ao perceber quem era o remetente, suas suspeitas haviam sido confirmadas, realmente era Sesshoumaru que lhe havia enviado a carta.

"_Rin,_

_Nem sei se abrirá esta carta ao recebe-la, tem todo o direto de estar com raiva de mim, mas resolvi correr esse risco. Gomenasai! Sei que fui um dobe por ter lhe feito aquela proposta, mas entenda que eu estava desesperado, de um lado o meu reino que me pedia que me casasse como forma de trazer paz entre ambos reinos, do outro meu coração! Sim Rin… meu coração, me desculpe por não ter dito antes mais Aishiteru! Eu não lhe havia dito antes porque eu ainda não tinha plena certeza de meus sentimentos mas assim que você partiu percebi que não poderia sobreviver sem você, eu volto a dizer que você é tudo que eu sempre quis em uma mulher! Durante todo esse tempo eu entreguei em um acordo com os Higurashi, em vez de eu me casar eu deixaria o reino para Inuyasha e ele sim desposaria uma das filhas deles! Torço para que ele escolha com sabedoria, apesar dele amar Kikyou tenho certeza que Kagome a irmã gémea da primeira que deve ser escolhida, pois esta demonstra ter sentimentos por Inuyasha além de ser mais gentil e pulso firme que a irmã __**(N/A Se vocês concordarem eu pretendo escrever depois uma fic continuação desta, só que Inuyasha Kagome, em que Inuyasha ao herdar o feudo do irmão escolhe se casar com Kikyou mas essa o despreza e ele se casa com Kagome que o ama, e a jovem tenta fazer o marido também ama-la, se vocês concordarem é só me deixar reviews dizendo que gostariam da continuação). **__Gomem, sei que me desvie totalmente do assunto! Não sei o que a levou a aceitar a se casar com Kohaku, mas se ainda me ama eu estarei lhe esperando no porto da cidade no navio Kitaro até o fim da dia para que possamos fugir juntos e iniciar uma nova vida longe daqui em Londres, onde os costumes são mais abertos e modernos._

_Eternamente seu Sesshoumaru!"_

**R**in estava pasma após aquela carta, Sesshoumaru havia lhe dito que a amava e lhe pedia para fugir com ele. Era tudo o que mais queria mais não sabia se era capaz de abandonar seu pai, imaginava a vergonha que isso traria a ele.

**E**ngoliu seco e foi em direção ao seu pai trazendo escondida consigo a carta e deu o braço a seu pai que começou a guia-la em direção ao casamento.

**P**odia observar Kohaku ao longe da porta da igreja, estava se dirigindo a ele quando seu pai a parou.

**(N/A The Swan Song - Within Temptation)**

**(Trilha sonora calma)**

**Aki: **Faça o que achar melhor, mas ouça seu coração, eu não ficarei desapontado seja qual for sua escolha.

**N**isso Rin olha para seu pai e Kohaku que a aguarda no altar, mas ela percebe que não é Kohaku que deveria estar ali…e sim Sesshoumaru.

**Rin: **Arigatou Otou-san

**D**isse abraçando o pai e lhe dando um suave beijo no rosto.

**Aki: **Apenas seja feliz, e agora corra, o dia já esta acabando.

**N**isso Rin sai correndo da igreja sem olhar para trás, rumo a um futuro incerto, cheio de aventuras e principalmente…feliz, porque ela poderia ser ela mesma. Ela havia sido presa em suas correntes, mas devia quebra-las e voar… ser como o vento: livre e indomável.

**O inverno veio para mim, não posso continuar**

Winter has come for me, can't carry on.

**As correntes de minha vida são fortes, **

The chains to my life are strong

**mas brevemente terão partido**

but soon they'll be gone.

**Abrirei minhas asas mais uma vez**

I'll spread my wings one more time.

**P**egou um cavalo na estrebaria de seu pai e saiu a toda velocidade.

**P**odia ouvir ao longe Kohaku a chamando, e se pai lhe desejando boa sorte. Se sentia triste por estar magoando Kohaku, ela também o amava, mas como um amigo…sabia que não poderia ama-lo como amava Sesshoumaru, enquanto corria sentindo o sol aquecer seu rosto ela se lembrava de tudo que havia acontecido até ali, como se fosse um filme que passava rapidamente por sua mente.

**Isso é um sonho?**

Is it a dream?

**Todas as pessoas que amei chamam meu nome**

All the ones I have loved calling out my name.

**O sol aquece meu rosto**

The sun warms my face.

**Todos os dias de minha vida**

All the days of my life,

**Vejo-os passando por mim**

I see them passing me by.

**S**entia seu coração leve e sabia que havia feito a decisão correcta, finalmente havia encontrado sua paz interior.

**O**bserva o sol se pôr anunciando o fim do dia, precisava correr, antes que Sesshoumaru partisse e impôs mais velocidade ao cavalo.

**Rin: **Vamos Furacão! Me ajude, de tudo de si.

O cavalo como se compreendendo o pedido de sua dona começou a correr ainda mais veloz.

**No meu coração eu sei que posso relaxar**

In my heart I know I can let go.

**No final, eu encontrarei paz interior**

In the end I will find some peace inside.

**Novas asas crescerão esta noite**

New wings are growing tonight.

**Isso é um sonho?**

Is it a dream?

**Todas as pessoas que amei chamam meu nome**

All the ones I have loved calling out my name.

**O sol aquece meu rosto**

The sun warms my face.

**Todos os dias de minha vida**

All the days of my life,

**Vejo-os passando por mim**

I see them passing me by.

**Enquanto isso…**

**S**esshoumaru observa o sol se pôr, o dia havia terminado e ela não tinha aparecido. Ele desejava tanto vê-la novamente, fazia tanto tempo que não estavam juntos e tinha acreditado que finalmente estariam juntos novamente…

…**T**alvez a essa hora ela já tivesse casada com Kohaku e ele a teria perdido…para sempre. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos com a chegada do capitão do navio que havia alugado especialmente para aquela viagem.

**Homem: **Podemos ir?

**Sesshoumaru: **Só mais um pouco!

**Homem: **Tudo bem, você é o patrão por aqui!

**Enquanto eu estou voando,**

As I am soaring

**Sou uma só com o vento**

I'm one with the wind.

**Desejo vê-lo novamente,**

I am longing to see you again,

**Faz tanto tempo**

It's been so long.

**Estaremos juntos novamente**

We will be together again.

**(Trilha sonora calma)**

**D**e repente Sesshoumaru avista um cavalo vindo a toda velocidade em direção ao barco, procurou seus binóculos e não acreditou no que viu…era Rin. Ela tinha vindo até ele.

**Sesshoumaru:** Ajudem-na a subir.

**Isso é um sonho?**

Is it a dream?

**Todas as pessoas que amei chamam meu nome**

All the ones I have loved calling out my name.

**O sol aquece meu rosto**

The sun warms my face.

**Todos os dias de minha vida**

All the days of my life,

**Vejo-os passando por mim**

I see them passing me by.

**Rin: **Espero não estar muito atrasada!

**Sesshoumaru: **Só um pouco, mas tudo bem! Vamos precisar melhorar um pouco este hábito, na Inglaterra um atraso é visto como falta de respeito **(N/A Pelo menos era isso que dizia o texto do meu livro sobre os costumes ingleses). **Pensei que já estivesse casada com Kohaku.

**Rin: **E por que você achou que ocorrerá de fato tal acontecimento?

**Sesshoumaru: **Eu não sabia se havia deixado de me amar ao aceitar o pedido de casamento dele.

**Rin: **Não foi por isso que eu aceitei o pedido de Kohaku!

**Sesshoumaru: **Não?! Por que então.

**N**isso Rin se aproxima do ouvido de Sesshoumaru e lhe dá a noticia sobre sua gravidez e que ele era o pai. Sesshoumaru não se segura de emoção e ergue Rin e a roda.

**Rin: **Me coloque no chão, você está me deixando enjoada.

**Sesshoumaru: **Gomem, mas você me fez o homem mais feliz do mundo…só falta algo para completar minha felicidade.

**Rin: **E o que seria?

**N**isso Sesshoumaru se ajoelha e mostra a Rin um anel.

**Sesshoumaru: **Que você se torne minha esposa! Rin Asami aceita se casar comigo?

**Rin: **Hai…Hai!!

**N**isso Sesshoumaru se ergue, coloca o anel em Rin e a beija enquanto o navio zarpa em direção ao um novo horizonte e a um novo futuro.

**1856 - Inglaterra (11 anos depois)**

**Rin Asami se tornou uma lenda em todo o Japão, pois vencendo todas as barreiras de preconceito da época ela cumpriu uma difícil missão e provou seu valor...ninguém ao certo sabe o que houve com ela nesses ultimo anos mais eu sei...bem como eu não saberia a história da minha própria mãe? eu me orgulho imensamente dela...afinal ela foi Através das Cordilheiras Brancas.** **Bom melhor eu ir agora, minha mãe está me chamando para jantar.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A**yame fechou seu diário, onde está escrevendo a história de sua mãe e se ergueu do banco do jardim. Sabia que se demorasse muito para ir jantar sua mãe ficaria uma fera.

**E**ntrou na bela mansão em que residiam e foi até a sala de jantar, saudou seu pai assim que entrou e deu um beijo em sua mãe e logo depois se sentou ao lado dos seus irmãos mais novos gémeos de 5 anos cada, Jin e Jiro. Sorriu, é estava mais que perfeito esse final para o pequeno livro que escrevia sobre sua mãe

**Owari!!**

**Mini dicionário:**

**Otou-san: **Pai

**Aika: **Canção de Amor

**Aki: **Outono

**Rin: **Lírio d'água

**Ayame: **Íris

**Jin: **Ouro

**Jiro: **Segundo filho

**Arigatou: **Obrigado

**Hai: **Sim

**Nani: **O que? Como assim?

**Aishiteru: **Eu te amo

**Gomenasai: **Me desculpe

**Gomem: **Desculpa

**Owari:** Fim

**N/A Sei que deveria estar digitando A lei da Honra ou Lágrimas de um coração, mas essa fic estava a tempos aqui no meu PC e eu nunca que arranjava um tempo para digitar, mas não se preocupe que eu estou já bastante adiantada nos próximos capítulos das fics aí de cima, só estou atrasada devido a um pequeno bloqueio de ideias que logo eu resolvo.**

**Bom, pessoal a minha primeira fic Rin Sesshoumaru! Espero que curtam, não sei se a Hentai ficou muito boa mais espero que gostem e enviem comentários…e não esqueçam de dizer se querem ou não a continuação!!**

**Bujus e aguardo Reviews!**


End file.
